This invention relates to hand tools used in cutting. More specifically, this invention relates to an ergonomically improved conventional bolt cutter.
The cutting of small dimension materials, wire, brass rod, sheet stock, etc. has generally been accomplished with diagonals, side cutters, pliers or snips. These hand tools operate by spreading the handles to open the cutter head, pointing the cutter head away from the operator, loading the material to be cut between the cutting jaws and compressing the handles together between the fingers and thumb in a squeezing motion, wherein, the cutter closure is complete. Such action can be difficult for people with hand grasp difficulties and overtime some may develop frustration and pain in the hand, wrist, or arm. This invention makes it possible to cut wire and other materials with less stress to the operator because the cutter does not require squeezing of fingers or hand.
The present invention incorporates a conventional bolt cutter to cut small dimension materials and gives rise to previous art involving bolt and rod cutters. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,027 to Lenox, U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,303 to Strippgen are rod cutters. U.S. Pat. No. 3,220,294 to Bradburn, Sr. cuts gasket materials. In each instance cuts are made by vertical compression of a moveable handle against a fixed plate. U.S. Pat. No. 2,288,385 to Beard is designed to cut rivets. Horizontal compression between a moveable handle and a stationary fixture shear the rivet. U.S. Pat. No. 2,086,863 to Geddes and U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,308 to Boyajian are conventional bolt cutters. Geddes applies additional force with a foot pedal. Boyajian increases mechanical advantage by a cutter head arrangement. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,213 to Armstrong is a fixture that makes stationary one of a pair of snips or shears. In each instance cuts are completed by compression between a moveable and fixed handle.
The present invention includes a conventional bolt cutter, a fixed base, and a modified moveable handle, so arranged to cut small dimension material. The base plate has two upright members attached to its top surface. Mounted between the upright members is positioned one handle of a bolt cutter. The upright members and the fixed handle are drilled to receive two bolts, which give vertical stability and fix the bolt cutter at an angle sufficient to provide clearance between the cutter head and the base when the cutter jaws are open. The moveable handle is bent at an angle to decrease the operator""s arm to wrist angle when the cutter head is closed. The moveable handle has a foam handgrip attached to soften the contact between the hand and cutter handle.